What's real or not?
by Danielle Domain
Summary: It's been three years since Korra defeated Kuvira and her army. Everything is peaceful, until new villains start to attack the element masters including tenzin and some other masters. Can korra defeat the villains or die trying and lose, making the villains rule the world. Ocs closed
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not owe legend of korra, only the plot. **

**A/N: Hey guys, I'm doing another oc story that anyone can join in.**

* * *

><p>Here's what I need:<p>

** Name (first and last):**

**Age (18-30):**

** Gender:**

** Bender? (only one type of, it can't be all four elements)****:**

** Place their at:**

** Weapon if they do or not:**

** Personality:**

** Can they fall in love:**

**Hair:**

**Weight:**

**Height:**

**Body:**

**Eyes:**

**Personality:**

**Weakness:**

**Strength:**

**Back story:**

**Clothing:**

**Swim (as in to go diving in the waters):**

* * *

><p><strong> AN: I'll need three master of elements: one for earth, one for water, and one for fire. Four villians, one for fire, one for water, one for earth, and one for air.**

** So you viewers can also participate in this story, but I only will select a few that is.**


	2. Meeting Opal Beifong II

**Disclaimer: I do not owe legend of korra, only the plot. **

**A/N: Hey guys, I'm doing another oc story that anyone can join in.**

** Thank you, Korrasami and Ithilgoree for lending me your Ocs.**

* * *

><p>In Republic City, there's a chase going on with Mako and a guy that's way ahead of him.<p>

While the chase is going on, on the other side of the city, a bison flew down close to City Hall. "Gently, Oogi" said Tenzin as he gently float down on the ground, while the president ran to greet him. "Hello, Tenzin, it's so good to see you, after a year" said the Mayor as he shook Tenzin hand.

"So, what's been happening here?" asked Tenzin as they finish shaking hands with each other. "Oh, well Opal, you remember her right? She gave birth to a now one year old daughter." Said the president while Tenzin looked surprise.

"And what's her daughter name?" Asked Tenzin as they started to walk to the inside of City Hall.

" Her name is Opal Beifong the second" said president as he led Tenzin to a room. Tenzin looked inside what seems to be a nursery and follow the president inside the room. Tenzin came closer to the crib, he looked down at the baby and smile gently at the baby.

The baby opened her eyes and looked up at Tenzin with big green eyes. "Her eyes might change colors as she grow older" said the President as Tenzin looked up at the president before looking down at the baby again.

"I can tell she's going to be a strong girl." Said Tenzin as he pat the baby on the head. The two of them then left the room to discuss things.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I still need three master of elements: one for earth, one for water, and one for fire. Four villians, one for fire, one for water, one for earth, and one for air.**

** You guys can join in the fun.**

** A/N: also a poll is on my profile page that you can pick up to three stories that you want me to do out of the five stories.**


	3. Meeting Xeren Stalawan

**Disclaimer: I do not owe legend of korra, only the plot. **

**A/N: Hey guys, I'm doing another oc story that anyone can join in.**

** Thank you for sending me Ocs and I still need some, i'll list them on the bottom.**

* * *

><p>In a office, Lin walked in going behind her desk to sit down at, while a man that have a long dark sleeve shirt, a olive trench coat, jeans, combat boots, and a fedora on his head follow her in, sitting across from her. "Um look Mr. Big Shot" started Lin but was interrupted by the man, giving him an annoyed look.<p>

"It's actually Xeren Stalawan" said Xeren as Lin puff out a big frustration noise. "I can't believe Tenzin wants you to be a investigator, and is the youngest one at that since Mako." Said Lin as she stamped a document.

"Well, believe it, I'm great at it, ask Layla the fire bender master if you want." Said Xeren with a smile as Lin handed the document to him and Xeren got up. As he was about to leave Lin stopped him. "Quick question, why are you wearing that fedora and trench coat because even the investigators don't wear it" said Lin but Xeren just continued to smile and leave.

"Wait, you can help out Mako, if you want" shouted Lin down the hall tossing a map from behind Xeren but Xeren caught it with one hand and walked out of that place.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I still need two master of elements: one for earth, and one for water. three villians, one for fire, one for water, one for earth.**

** You guys can join in on the fun.**

** A/N: also a poll is on my profile page that you can pick up to three stories that you want me to do out of the five stories.**


	4. Meeting Khari

**Disclaimer: I do not owe legend of korra, only the plot. **

**A/N: Hey guys, I'm doing another oc story that anyone can join in.**

** Thank you for sending me Ocs and I still need some, i'll list them on the bottom.**

* * *

><p>In the United Forces General Iroh entered in front of the place, going to the stage, as everyone is there that's in the United Forces. "Listen here, it's in our great honor, that we elect the youngest General in history." Said General Iroh as they just heard someone blow randomly on a trumpet while someone else randomly cough.<p>

"Please welcome aboard the 21 year old, Khari" said Iroh as he stepped aside to let the young male, that have black hair with cobalt blue eyes have the center stage.

"Hello, my fellow forces, I'll be going to Republic City with General Iroh to see how things are doing, and thank you." Said Khari as he quickly left the stage, leaving to go outside with General Iroh following after him.

"Hey, you did great. So are you ready to ride the ship because it's going to take awhile for us to arrive." Said Iroh as they walked towards a ship of General Iroh.

"As ready as I ever be" said Khari while they board the ship and start to set sail to Republic City.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I still need two master of elements: one for earth, and one for water. three villians, one for fire, one for water, one for earth, preferably 2 Woman and 1 more male villains.**

** A/N: also a poll is on my profile page that you can pick up to three stories that you want me to do out of the five stories.**


	5. Meeting Air Villain Ilesh

**Disclaimer: I do not owe legend of korra, only the plot. **

**A/N: Hey guys, I'm doing another oc story that anyone can join in.**

** Thank you for sending me Ocs and I still need some, i'll list them on the bottom  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Meanwhile back at where Mako is chasing the villain, but the villain turned a corner only to find out it was a dead end. "Surrender, you can't escape" said Mako as he came closer to the villain lighting his hands up with fire along the way.<p>

As a light from the moon shone on the villain, Mako looked at him. The villain wears a long sleeve duster coat that goes down to his ankles, wears a white tank top, a light brown pants that have bandage wrap around his ankles, brown shoes, and as Mako looked closer he can see a knife throwing mechanism on his wrist. He also have dark green eyes and dark brown short spikey messy hair.

"Are you sure about that?" Asked the villain as he dodged a fire ball that was heading towards him. The villain flew behind Mako, making Mako eyes widened as only one other person can fly using airbending.

"How did you do that?" Asked Mako turning around to face him in shock. "Oh, you mean this right?" Asked the villain as he again levitate off the ground behind Mako. Mako turned around again to face him.

"Yes!" Said Mako as he again try to blast him with fire but the villain again dodged it, throwing knives at Mako but Mako also dodged it. "I had a teacher of teaching me how." Said the villain looking bored. "Then who are you?" Asked Mako as the villain again levitate behind but this time Mako didn't turn around. "My name is Ilesh but I grew tired of this game" said Ilesh as Mako turned around to face him but Ilesh blast him with air which Mako dodged but didn't saw the flying knives coming at him.

The two knives stabbed Mako in his left arm and his right leg. Mako fell as he couldn't hold his weight anymore, closing his eyes just as Ilesh left and Xeren found him laying on the ground.

"Hey, it's no time to sleep" said Xeren as he came closer to Mako, only to find out he's bleeding and unconscious. "Oh no, I better get you to the meds immediately" said Xeren as he gently picked Mako up in both his arms and left.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I still need two master of elements: one for earth, and one for water. Two more villians, one for fire, one for earth, preferably 1 more Woman and 1 more male villains.**

** A/N: also a poll is on my profile page that you can pick up to three stories that you want me to do out of the five stories. It ends on February 14, 2015**


	6. Meeting Cheyenne Martin

**Disclaimer: I do not owe legend of korra, only the plot. **

**A/N: Hey guys, I'm doing another oc story that anyone can join in.**

** Thank you for sending me Ocs and I still need some, i'll list them on the bottom.**

**A/N for a guest oc Cheyenne Martin I'm going to change it a little if that's alright.**

* * *

><p>In the Southern Water tribe, Korra is riding on Naga at a fast pace but stopped as she heard a noise from her left side. "Hello, who goes there" shouted Korra down a alley. A girl exist out of the alley that have a strapless blue knee dress with a black leather jacket, a flats with a bow on them, she wears mascara, and have a silver ring with a sapphire on it.<p>

"I'm Cheyenne, and you are the avatar. Wow, it's so nice to finally meet one of the avatar gang" said Cheyenne as Korra was about to leave on top of Naga but Cheyenne use bubble bending by trapping Korra and Naga in a bubble by accident.

"I'm so sorry I didn't mean it" said Cheyenne as she let them go. Korra spit out some water out of her mouth. "It's fine." Said Korra while continuing on her way but was stopped again by Cheyenne going in front of Naga.

"Can I please go with you" said Cheyenne using puppy dog eyes making Korra sigh. "Fine then, hop on" said Korra as Cheyenne excitedly got on Naga. "Thank you so much" said Cheyenne gleaming with excitement as they rode off.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I still need two master of elements: one for earth, and one for water. Two more villians, one for fire, one for earth, preferably 1 more Woman and 1 more male villains.**

** A/N: also a poll is on my profile page that you can pick up to three stories that you want me to do out of the five stories. It ends on February 14, 2015**


	7. Meeting Water Villain Anana

**Disclaimer: I do not owe legend of korra, only the plot. **

**A/N: Hey guys, I'm doing another oc story that's called _Aladdin:__ Changed_ anyone**** can join in.**

** Thank you for sending me Ocs and I still need some, i'll list them on the bottom.**

* * *

><p>In Ba Sing Se, two people walked hand in hand to their rental place. "It's so nice how President Raiko let us have a Anniversary here" said a 23 year old Bolin while entering their place. "It's also nice how Raiko is taking care of our baby girl" said a 23 year old Opal while kissing Bolin on the cheek making Bolin blush a little.<p>

"And after our Anniversary, the avatar gang would be united again when we meet each other that is" said Bolin laying on their makeshift bed.

"In Republic City, you mean" said Opal going towards Bolin and laying next to him on their bed, going to sleep with Bolin putting a arm around her and pulling her closer to him. Bolin then fell asleep, snoring.

What they don't know is a waterbender villain is close by, to meet with someone secretly. She have long light brown hair down to her waist with two braided pieces of hair usually over the front of her shoulders, have ocean blue eyes and wears a wolf pelt like coat that goes to her knees, around her shoulders, a long sleeve, skin tight light blue shirt, a blue skirt that stops halfway down to her shin with dark blue shorts underneath. The skirt have a slit that goes from slightly below her hip, down, on her left side, have traditional northern water tribe shoes, and two water skin pouches on both sides of her hip.

As the villain walked by the house where Bolin and Opal is living temporarily for the moment.

The villain peeked inside only to look sadden by seeing a couple laying together, sleeping. "Why do everyone have to be happy but not me. I think I should pay them a visit. He could wait for the meeting until I get there that is" said the villain talking to herself as she use bloodbending through the window towards Bolin and Opal waking them up and making them scream loudly as something feels like their insides are turning inside out.

The villain release them, having them fall on the ground hard. "Opal are you alright?" Asked Bolin as he stood up shakily while pulling Opal along to her feet. "Yeah, I think so and are you okay Bolin?" Asked Opal as the two of them saw a lady through their window.

"Well, since my cover is blown, my as well invite myself in" said the villain as she walked inside their house through the front door. Bolin put an arm in front of Opal to protect her looking serious at their intruder. "Who are you?" Asked Opal looking serious herself and staying behind Bolin outstretched arm.

"Where are my manners, I'm Anana and you are?" Asked Anana with a relax voice."I'm-" started Bolin but was interrupted by Opal. "It's none of your business" said Opal a little mad while Bolin looked behind him at Opal looking confused while Opal gave him a serious look.

"Then, I guess pleasantry aside, let's have fun with two of my toys" said Anana as she started to bloodbend Bolin away from Opal making Bolin cringe in pain. "No, Bolin!" Shouted Opal as Bolin was toss into a wall and Opal found she couldn't move as the bloodbending is keeping her in one place. "Now let's see what else I could do with my toys" said Anana as she squeezed Opal's insides but not noticing that Bolin is still awake but a little weak. Bolin secretly slam a hand on the ground causing a small earth wave to make Anana unbalanced releasing her hold on Opal with the bloodbending.

Opal would've fell to the floor but Bolin quickly got up through the pain and caught Opal, making Anana angry and use a more powerful bloodbending move towards Bolin, letting him dropped Opal on the ground and have his arms to his sides. "Now, you made me mad" said Anana as she squeezed his insides even harder than she did Opal, making Bolin cry out and Bolin's eyes moved to Opal unmoving body, with sadness in them. Bolin focus his eyes towards Anana as he felt something important was pulled a little while screaming in pain some more and going unconscious and Anana let Bolin's head slumped foreward.

"Well then I better take my leave then" said Anana as she used her bloodbending to toss Bolin against the wall again letting go of her hold and leaving. Opal then woke up in pain and looked over where Bolin is and crawled towards him weakly. She made it to Bolin and try to wake him up with shaking hands but he wouldn't budge not even a inch. Fearing for the worst, Opal put an ear to his chest and breathe a sigh of relief as he is still alive and called 911 while crying on his chest in relief.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I still need two master of elements: one for earth, and one for water. **

** A/N: also a poll is on my profile page that you can pick up to three stories that you want me to do out of the five stories. It ends on February 14, 2015**


	8. Meeting Earth,Fire Villains Kanan,Atsuko

**Disclaimer: I do not owe legend of korra, only the plot. **

**A/N: Hey guys, I'm doing another oc story that's called _Aladdin:__ Changed_ anyone**** can join in.**

** Thank you for sending me Ocs and I still need some, i'll list them on the bottom**

* * *

><p>Back at the entrance of Ba Sing Se, two people, one is younger than the other walk through the place to go meet somebody. "Hey, are you sure about this?" Asked a young female about eighteen years old, that have black short hair that goes down to her shoulders, one of the bangs cover her left eye. Her left eye is amber while her right eye is a light green. She wears a outfit similar to the Dai Li except the colors are red, black, and gold, but don't wear a hat and doesn't have a earth kingdom symbol on her chest. She also have Dual Dao swords that's at the right side of her hip.<p>

"Yes, Ilesh made it clear the last time and since he somehow escape, we have to obey." Said a older male looking behind him at her with gentle eyes. He have a buzz cut black hair, a nicely groom and cut beard. Emerald eyes and he wears a typical earth kingdom outfit except his shirt is sleeveless and also have a bandage wrap entirely on his left arm from a firebending incident.

"But why?" Asked the female while the male quickly swirl around to face her but with kind eyes still."Because I don't want anything happening to you, Atsuko." Said the male, while they are talking Asami walked by because she was in the city for a meeting about her Future Industries and didn't know that Opal and Bolin was in the city and was attacked. Asami heard what they said and quickly turned to walk back towards them.

"Hey, sorry if I overheard what your saying about stuff, but I can help if someone is threatening you." Said Asami while the other two looked at her. "No, we don't-" started the male sounding a little cold towards her. "No thank you, ma'am" said Atsuko interrupting her father but with a friendly tone."Alright, if your sure because I know some fantastic friends that can help you, even if we didn't saw each other for a year. So what are your names" said Asami.

"Oh well my name is Atsuko." Said Atsuko while shaking hands with Asami and letting go. Atsuko elbowed her dad in the ribs while looking pointedly at her father. "And I'm Kanan" said Kanan grudgingly as Asami held out her hand for him to take but withdraw as Kanan refused to shake her hand. "And I'm Asami Saki, nice to meet you, but I better get going since I have a meeting with my industry." Said Asami. "Yep, likewise" said Atsuko as Asami left.

"I can't believe you, I mean she seems nice and all." Said Atsuko while they continued to walk to their destination.

"I could believe it" said Kanan while his daughter rolled her eyes at him. "I hope we meet her again soon" said Atsuko while Kanan looked sadden at her. "She might be on a different side from us, the next time we meet her" said Kanan softly at her while they arrived at their destination and taking a deep breath, Kanan opened the huge double door with his right arm and Atsuko left arm, making the inside shine a brightly white light.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I still need two master of elements: one for earth, and one for water. **

** A/N: also a poll is on my profile page that you can pick up to three stories that you want me to do out of the five stories. It ends on February 14, 2015**


	9. Meeting Layla

**Disclaimer: I do not owe legend of korra, only the plot. **

**A/N: Hey guys, I'm doing another oc story that's called _Aladdin:__ Changed_ anyone**** can join in.**

** Thank you for sending me Ocs.**

* * *

><p>In the Fire Nation, Jinora with her siblings except Rohan since he is still young to be traveling all over the world. Jinora landed on the ground gently by using her airbending as their bison was also coming down with Ikki controlling the bison. "Okay, so why do we need to travel the world again." Said Meelo as his sister Ikki and him got off of the bison.<p>

"Ooh, I know, to help the world, right Jinora?" Asked Ikki excitedly, but Jinora wasn't paying attention and walked ahead of them, going to the edge of a cliff and looking down at it, ony to find a woman is there below them. The woman have a red tank top, black military cargo pants, combat boots, her hair is reddish orange and is in a ponytail. Her eyes are orangish gold.

"Hello, is anyone home." Said Ikki as she waved a hand in front of Jinora, making Jinora snapped out of a trance. "Let's go meet her" said Jinora already airbending off the cliff with Meelo following her leaving Ikki on the cliff alone. "Wait for me!" Exclaimed Ikki as she followed them off the cliff with airbending.

Jinora ran towards the lady making the lady confused as the three of them stopped in front of her. "So what's your name lady." Said Meelo while he farted making his sister's swat away the gas that was forming and the sisters gave an annoyed look at Meelo. "Grow up Meelo." Said Ikki while Jinora wasn't paying attention to them but have her attention on the lady.

"My name's Layla and what's yours three name." Said Layla while smiling at the three. "Oh, I'm Jinora, that's Ikki." Started Jinora as Ikki waved and was interrupted by Meelo. "And I'm Meelo." Said Meelo pointing to himself.

Just as Jinora was about to speak, she was interrupted again but this time by Ikki. "Are you a firebender master" said Ikki with wonderment, making Layla giggle a little. "Why yes I am" said Layla with a tiny bit cocky in her voice.

"So I think you should come back with us, because-" said Jinora but was interrupted as she turned into her spirit self and appearing at a place in Ba Sing Se where Bolin and Opal was living temporarily, but seeing a medic put someone on a stretcher. Jinora peer on it only to gasp as she saw Bolin on it unconscious and seeing another stretcher also going to that stretcher and gasp again because Opal is on that one also unconscious.

Jinora was pulled back into her physical body, just as Ikki finished the last words that Jinora was going to say. "Our dad would love to meet a young firebender master as yourself" said Ikki finishing the words. "Guys, I think we should leave immediately and warned our about what happen to Bolin and Opal." Said Jinora already calling the bison to pick them up. "Um, who?" Asked Layla but the three of them ignore her. "Why, what happened to them?" Asked Ikki worrily while the bison arrived and everyone got on the bison, and just when the bison started to fly upwards, Jinora answered while taking the reigns of the bison to steer him in the right direction.

"I'm not sure what happened but it must've been something bad, as the two of them was on a stretcher and also was unconscious too." Said Jinora as she tried to make the bison fly faster but it wouldn't so she just make the bison head towards Republic City, not knowing what awaits them are some more bad news.

* * *

><p><strong> AN: thank you sending me Ocs, and it is closed since I got all my other characters that I need and check out my other stories if you have a chance that is.**

** A/N: also a poll is on my profile page that you can pick up to three stories that you want me to do out of the five stories. It ends on February 14, 2015**


	10. Bad news, even more bad news

**Disclaimer: I do not owe legend of korra, only the plot. **

**A/N: Hey guys, I'm doing another oc story that's called _Aladdin:__ Changed_ anyone**** can join in.**

** Thank you for sending me Ocs.**

* * *

><p>Back with Tenzin and President Raiko in City Hall in a meeting, waiting for someone. "I can't believe we have to wait for them." Said President Raiko while sitting down in his seat because he was pacing back and forth, with Tenzin already sitting in his own seat waiting patiently for them to arrive. A female that have messycrew cut hair, and pale green eyes. She wears sandy colored hooded jumper with harem pants styled bottoms, no sleeves. Bandages wrapped around her chest and abdomin, as well as thick gauge around her forearm (standard sandbender gear), and a thin layer over her legs, had entered the room.

"Uh, welcome Master Kenai Hotaru" said Tenzin standing up to greet her while shaking her hand. "H-hello" stuttered Kenai and took a seat next to Tenzin as he also sat back down.

"Now, all we need to do is wait for the other two elemental masters to discuss things." said Raiko while they sat in silent for a few minutes until a waterbender master came in the room. She have long brown hair that reach her waist, have a braid on each side her hair, light blue eyes, on her left eye she wears a patch because she is blind in it. Her clothing is just a master typical Northern Water tribe clothing.

"Please have a seat, Master Karren Saltwater. We only need one more person." Said Tenzin gesturing to a seat next to Kenai. Karren sat down in her seat. Xeren ran in the room followed by Lin Beifong with urgent expressions on their faces. Tenzin stood up suddenly in alarmed at the two that just burst through the door.

"What have gotten into the two of you?" Asked Tenzin while Xeren ran to grabbed Tenzin by the arm almost felling over his feet in progress and dragged him out the room having the door closed slightly behind them. Xeren stopped and let go of Tenzin's arm sheepishly in the hallway.

"Okay, well, for starters Mako is hurt and now he is in the hospital." Said Xeren while Tenzin gave him a serious and at the same time worried look on his face. "Where at was he hurt?" Asked Tenzin while trying to stay calm.

"He was hurt in his left arm and right leg." Said Lin taking over the talking and just as she was finished talking the double doors opened in the hallway with Tenzin's three older kids and the fire master Layla running up to them and stopped.

"Your late Master Layla" said Tenzin while the other three looked urgent to tell him about something, except Meelo since he was finding a lot of bugs on his outfit. "We need to tell you something, dad" said Jinora while the others stepped away from her.

"What is it Jinora, if your telling me about Mako, I already know that he got stabbed two times and are now in the hospital." Said Tenzin while the other four looked shock at the news.

"We didn't know that, but there's also more tragic news, Bolin and Opal was taken to a hospital but I'm not sure what exactly happened. I just left my physical body randomly into their rented place and saw them both unconscious." Said Jinora while Tenzin, Lin, and Xeren looked shocked at the news.

"So the brothers are in different hospitals and of course Opal is with Bolin. Anymore bad news?" Asked Tenzin just as the double doors opened again revealing Korra and a woman with her but Korra looked annoyed and noticed that they all seem glum.

* * *

><p><strong> AN: also a poll is on my profile page that you can pick up to three stories that you want me to do out of the five stories. It ends on March, 2015**


End file.
